


Gift Box

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Post S1e2. The Rev wants to make amends.





	Gift Box

Manfred opened the door to find the Rev on his doorstep, a box held in his arms. The Rev shuffled in place, moistened his lips, gave a polite nod.

"Good morning," Manfred said by way of prompting the man to speak.

The Rev held out the box. "For you."

Manfred took the cardboard, handling it with care, uncertain of the contents.

"Gift box. By way of an apology." Now his hands were free the Rev took off his hat and clutched it front of him, feeding the brim from hand to hand so the hat rotated slowly but surely.

There was a box of chocolates, a small bottle of whisky, two kinds of cookies, and even a small potted plant in the box. Manfred looked from the gifts and then back to the Rev.

"I'm sure it's inadequate to say sorry for mauling you while attempting to tear your throat out," the Rev said.

Manfred felt the urge to lighten the mood. "I don't think Hallmark has a card for that."

That earned him a suspicious glance. Manfred put the box down inside the doorway. "Thank you," he said sincerely. "I know it wasn't your fault."

The Rev let out a deep sigh of relief before his face clouded again. "There will be no making amends for the death I caused. That will weigh on my conscience, no matter how many times you all tell me that the deputy put herself in danger."

"If it didn't weigh on you a little you wouldn't be the man I've come to respect," Manfred said and that brought the hint of a sad smile to the Rev's lips. "Would you like to come in? I was about to make some iced tea."

The Rev hesitated, glanced over his shoulder, looking to the church, then nodded. "I'd like that," he said and Manfred smiled and stood aside to let him in.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr promo post](http://meridianrose.tumblr.com/post/164826038616/gift-box-meridianrose-meridianrose-midnight)


End file.
